Slowly Dying Inside
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: As the pokemon fight for superiority, Mew and Mewtwo clash above them. But as the battle rages on, what does Mew feel? How does the playful feline fare during this war between original and clone? Mew's POV Set during Pokemon: The First Movie


An idea I got one night while doing dishes. Kinda brought on by real events I was going through at the time. Mew's POV.

Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me…I don't really know who it belongs to but it's defiantly not me.

/_blah_/ Mewtwo talking

**blah**- Mew talking

Slowly Dying Inside

It had been very easy to track Mewtwo to his island. The storm he had made gave him away as well as the connection we both shared since he was created from my DNA. I haunted his dreams, he haunted mine. Sometimes we were haunted of each other's presence even in the waking moments. So I did the only thing I could do. I followed him to his island and stayed hidden. His anger at the human race was very understandable. All they wanted him for was a weapon. A weapon to help rule this world. And no one had showed him an ounce of kindness. No kind words to praise him and no kind actions to show he was loved or even cared for in this beautiful world. So he grew bitter. HE wanted to rule the world and get revenge on the human race. I watched him as he gathered a couple of trainers than proceeded to take their pokémon and clone them. Mewtwo had never noticed I was there, so caught up in his world domination he doesn't notice his mother near by watching. Yes mother, he was created from me after all. It's only natural I call him my son. I watch from above as the clones walk out from another part of this island laboratory, followed only minutes later by a young boy leading the original pokémon. This young boy was angered as well, but because of what Mewtwo had done to everyone's pokémon. I watch in astonishment as he charges Mewtwo, intending to hit him in some way. Mewtwo easily deflects him and pushes him back. Again the young boy tries and this time, Mewtwo throws him. His violet eyes glow blue and the same aura surrounds the boy. Mewtwo psychically throws the boy to one of the tall spires, so hard I knew if he were to hit, he would instantly be killed and I didn't want that. So I took action. I formed a pink bubble that caught him easily. He bounces on it, confused as he looks up.

/_What_/ I hear Mewtwo's deep psychic voice say out loud, encompassing everyone, including me.

I float down to him, moving my tail back and forth. He watches me, unsure of what to make. So I pop the bubble. He falls to hit the spire and I float back a little, than proceed to giggle. Naturally carefree and playful, I wanted to play with this boy, but at the same time knew I couldn't. But who says I couldn't try anyway?

/_Can't it be…_/ Mewtwo's deep voice comes again.

**Hello**.- I greet the boy, forming a bubble for my self and jumping on it multiple times.

Out of no where, the boy makes a loud cry of surprise and I follow it as something goes right below me, popping my bubble and throwing me head over heels further into the air. I righted myself just in time to see Mewtwo throw another energy ball at me so I teleport away. About three more times he tries to hit me and each time I teleport to miss, enjoying this a lot. The last throw he misses and I appear, turning in midair and giggling again.

**You need practice**.- I say to him as I fly over to hover in front of him.

The feline looks at me with anger and hatred in his violet eyes and I gaze back with loving sympathy in my baby blue eyes. My son has been hurt by humans and now he wants to destroy them all…

/_Mew…So finally we meet_./

**Hello**.- I greet him just as I did the boy.

"Mew?" Some child on the sidelines asks in confusion.

**Yes?**- I answer before looking around at this island that he's claimed for his sanctuary.

It's impressive to say the least and I'm turning in midair to see it all before the fight I know is to come begins.

/_I may have been cloned from your DNA. But now I will prove that Mewtwo better than the original. Superior to the Mew_./

I blink as I look back at him.

**Okay…**- I answer, my voice suggesting that I don't really want to fight to those who can't understand me.

A few minutes pass than Mewtwo begins glowing an angry purple as he floats a few inches off the ground. I turn and take off.

**Catch me if you can!**- I say as I fly.

We both go near the spire where that young boy is I saved and I look down at him as I fly by, just barely missing an energy ball from Mewtwo.

**Run…**- I say to him as I fly by, dodging Mewtwo for all I'm worth.

Naturally the feeling of it being a game takes hold of me again and I start enjoying this game of Meowth-Rattata. I dodge behind one of the columns of stone nearby and peek out.

/_Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid to find out which of us is greater_/ Mewtwo asks in a mocking tone.

**It's a game! Enjoy it!**- I answer, knowing it would angry him more as I fly off once more.

I fly over the many pokémon down below with him on my tail. He creates another energy ball and I turn just in time to get by it on my chest and stomach. I fly back with a cry of surprise and am somewhat contented to hear Mewtwo's deep psychic laughter. It was meant to be insulting but as I get the ball off of me, and slowly fly back, I don't feel hurt at all. Neither by the ball that I was hit with nor my own son laughing at me for what he assumes to be weakness. I hate fighting, I always have, but I know I have to. So I take the ball thrown at me and instead of throwing it in another direction, I use my own psychic abilities to throw the ball right back at Mewtwo. My attack catches him by surprise and throws him into the stone bleachers nearby. I fly back, waving my tail as I look content. Again my eyes lock with that young boy as I fly down and I stop for a moment.

**What's your name?**- I ask of him as he looks up to my callings.

"Ash." He answers without missing a beat, like he understood what I was saying.

**Why are you here?**- I ask, looking up as Mewtwo comes from the smoke, surrounded in a blue barrier bubble.

"I came for the challenge for fighting a pokémon trainer."

**If that is all…Than your journey was wasted. He won't let you go now…**- I say sadly before flying off to meet Mewtwo's challenge.

/_So you do have some fight in you._/ He says as I hover over the pokémon originals.

/_But I have no time for games. Destiny is at hand. Who will rule? My super pokémon? Or your pathetic group of spineless inferior pokémon_/

**What!**- I call back in my own anger.

It didn't matter if pokémon were clones or not. A pokémon's strength came from the heart and I tell the feline pokémon that, flying over the group of original pokémon as I call out angrily to him.

**You don't prove anything by showing off a lot of special powers. A pokémon's real strength comes from the heart!**-

I notice Mewtwo narrow his eyes in anger, but I also notice he flinches, just barely.

/_My clones don't need special powers to show their worth_/

He throws another energy ball at me and again I dodge, just as I have before. But as it sails by me, I notice it going straight for Ash. I've never been around humans. Didn't have a reason too. But from other pokémon, I've heard mixed stories. Some humans could be really nice and caring for the pokémon they caught from the wild. Other humans could be cruel and abusive to their pokémon. Some pokémon I've meet were once tamed but ran away or got abandoned. Mewtwo I'm sure feels that way about humans. That the ones who created him were abusive to him. But Ash…Ash I could tell has a special bond with pokémon. I wasn't able to see his strong connection with his Pikachu earlier, but the aura surrounding the boy was very strong. And he understood me. I'm sure there are not a lot of humans who can understand pokémon perfectly and be able to actually share a full conversation with.

/_I will block all the pokémon's special powers using my psychic abilities. Now we will see who triumphs. Go_/

The psychic voice of Mewtwo brought me out of my ravine. Ash had dodged the blast but had almost fallen into the hole left behind. I turn around in surprise and shock to see the two groups of pokémon racing towards each other, original and clone ready to fight each other to see who was superior. The sound of Pikachu's startled voice ringing out surprised me as well. I fly higher, watching below me as the pokémon fight. My baby blue eyes, once playful, now show distress. Even without their unique abilities, pokémon were fighters. And they were doing a lot of damage on each other to make sure they won. The cries of pain and fury intermingled in the air and in my mind, breaking my carefree heart. I look up with tears shimmering in my baby blue eyes as Mewtwo flies up to level with me, forming that blue bubble barrier again. Fury enters my eyes as tears go down my muzzle as I form my own bubble barrier, but this one is pink.

**Mewtwo…I will make you pay for forcing the pokémon to do this!**- I scream out as we charge one another.

Our barriers bang against each other many times. Neither one gives nor we don't hold back, trying to get the other to break down and admit defeat. One more time our barriers clash and drive us apart. In that lull, I look down to the fighting. My eyes land on the yellow mouse pokémon Pikachu to see his clone attacking him. But Pikachu won't fight back. He even gets head butted and thrown into the air but still he won't attack his clone. All around the floor, pokémon are dropping in exhaustion, unable to fight anymore and I see wounds on all of them. More tears fall from my eyes as my heart completely shatters. Pokémon were not meant to fight nonstop like this. If it kept going, there was a good chance they would all drop dead from exhaustion.

/_Why do you cry Mew? Their lives are worthless._/ Mewtwo asks me and I glare at him.

**It doesn't matter whether of not their clones! Their still alive! They breathe air, they feel pain! Why can't you see that forcing them to see fighting is killing them! Even when they drop from exhaustion, ready to quit, your psychic presence forces them on, making them continue! Pretty soon you won't have a so called army at all!**- I cry at Mewtwo, fury and sadness helping give volume to my voice so it hits everyone.

/_What is there to care about? Humans created me to be a weapon. Now I'm forcing that onto my army._/ Mewtwo answers.

But I notice his voice isn't as strong as before.

**Don't you see? Humans created you yes, but you feel emotion just as we do. You feel anger and hatred towards the humans for using you. But you can learn to care for those you yourself created.**-

Mewtwo flies forward, hitting against my barrier in anger. I push back, tears still flowing my muzzle in my fury. As Mewtwo and I keep clashing, I look down at the battlefield again. I see a pair of Rapdish hit their horns together before collapsing again. Mewtwo's influence was still strong. They would never stop fighting unless he lost and took off the control on them. We pull apart again and I see the pair of Pikachu again. The original Pikachu still refuses to hurt his clone so his clone has taken to slapping him, trying to get him to fight back. Pikachu won't and when his clone finally collapses, Pikachu catches him, letting the clone cry as Pikachu sits down.

**Why Mewtwo?...Why can't you see clones can have feelings? Look at those Pikachu…**-

The feline won't listen. He clashes against my barrier again and looks me straight in the eye. He's been angry for so long that nothing short of a miracle will calm his raging soul. Angry violet look at me from within the blue barrier. Heart crying tear-filled baby blue eyes look up from within my pink barrier.

/_Tell me Mew. Why do you cry over wasted and pathetic lives_/ Mewtwo asks quietly.

**You call them wasted and pathetic…But their living creatures…Even if you created your clones…You can teach them how to live Mewtwo…You can teach them the painful ways of this world and teach them there's more to it than that…**-

Mewtwo pushes me back once more and before I recover clashes against my barrier again. We fly down and hit the floor of the arena. Our combined psychic strength spreads out, blowing energy and dust everywhere. The lights go out and the dust settles. I take a quick glimpse around at all the pokémon to see them laying in groups of two around the outside of the official battle ring. Fresh tears flow from my eyes as I throw a stream of energy at Mewtwo. He counters with his own and we fly back. The second time, we charge our blasts up, giving ample time for Ash to gather his strength and run into between us just as our thrown attacks collide.

**Ash!**- I call out as the dust clears.

A pink and white aura surrounds him as he slowly collapses to his stomach. Mewtwo looks amazed.

/_Fool! Trying to stop our battle._/

**Ash…**- I call out gently as Pikachu runs over to his fallen trainer.

Repeatedly Pikachu calls to his trainer, trying to rouse him, even after he's turned to stone. Pikachu's black and red eyes show his exhaustion, but he still tries…I look around to see the other pokémon slowly getting up. They watch as Pikachu repeatedly tries electrocuting Ash to try and revive him. Again and again until he finally almost collapses from energy drain.

**Pikachu…Don't...You'll injury yourself more…**- I say quietly, still crying.

The mud under me has been stained long ago from my continuous tears yet the pain in my heart doesn't ease. I've been hurt deeply by this and I can't stop crying. I look confused as my tears drift over to Ash and get absorbed into his body. One by one, the pokémon cry for the fallen trainer, calling out for his return. His sacrifice moved everyone in that arena, Mewtwo including who's just looking on in shock. After Ash's stone body absorbs all the tears that have been shed for his death, his body begins to glow blue. Pikachu calls out to him again, crying for his best friend. The spell slowly reverses and Ash is whole, flesh and blood, once more. The column of blue light stays and Mewtwo and I slowly fly up till we are in the middle of it.

/_A human sacrificed his life to save the pokémon…I pitted them against each other…But not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all shared deep inside…_/

**Yes…**-

Mewtwo's voice sounded a lot different now that it wasn't filled with that hatred or anger it once carried. He understood what I had been trying to tell him before and yet I couldn't stop crying.

/_I see now the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are._/

I slowly look over at Mewtwo as he comes closer to me.

_/I've realized the truth, the fighting is over…And yet you cry still…_/

**I'm not a fighter Mewtwo. Being forced to do it and to see it happen on this scale…I've never felt pain like this before…**-

Mewtwo gently rubs his paw over my head.

/_I cannot make you forget today like I can the humans and their pokémon. That's for you to decide. But I'm sorry I put you through this…I promise…Unless I absolutely have to…I will never force these pokémon to fight or fight myself…_/

I look up at Mewtwo to see the sincerity in his eyes. I smile slowly to his words and slowly stop crying.

/_See? No more crying._/ He says and I can hear very faint amusement in his psychic voice.

I giggle at that and move my tail as he psychically starts gathering all of his clones. They float up, waving good-bye to their counterparts and I fly up to lead them.

"Mewtwo, where are you going?" I hear Ash say before I'm out of hearing range.

/_Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember but perhaps for you these events were best forgotten._/ Mewtwo says as he flies up next to me.

I look at Mewtwo and he gives me a faint little smile before nodding. We both fly off into the clouds and after a while, we stop. I look to Mewtwo who returns my gaze calmly.

**Where will you go?**- I ask and he moves his tail a bit.

/_Where we can learn the ways of this world in peace. Where no one can bother us._/

I smile at Mewtwo and wave, giggling again. He waves back and flies off with his clones. I watch them leave than fly off in the opposite direction. I duck down below the clouds, near the dock where this all started. I look a little off to the left to see Ash and his friends on the dock. Mewtwo's storm has ended since he no longer holds the fury in his soul. I smile to see Ash and Pikachu safe, with no memory of that horrific battle before going back into the clouds again.

**Have fun Ash on your journey. Never let the friendships you get or have now die. I hope you never remember that horrible battle.**- I call out mentally.

But I'm out of range and Ash doesn't get my message. I don't mind as I fly off towards the mountains, the same mountains Mewtwo's dreams showed I was there. So I return to my home once more, humming to the winds.


End file.
